Jump Force
Jump Force is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. In Jump Force, the greatest heroes and villains from the 50-year history of Shueisha's Japanese Weekly Shonen Jump manga will battle against each other across iconic locations on Earth in this anime fighting game. Featuring the world's most popular and classic manga/anime franchises including Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, and many others, players will be able to create their three-character manga/anime dream tag team and take them into battle in arena brawls set against backdrops of famous landmarks around the world including New York City's Times Square and the Matterhorn in the Alps. Story The lines that separate our world from the Jump worlds have been blurred, with evil forces spilling into the real world to rule over humanity. The greatest heroes of Shonen Jump including Goku, Luffy, Naruto, as well as many others to be announced, must join together to triumph over the forces of evil seeping in from the Jump worlds. Features In Jump Force's online modes, players will be able to create their own customized avatars and interact with players from around the world. Based in a huge lobby composed of four distinct settings, from the worlds of One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and the real world. Players will be able to tailor their own avatar to create an ultimate fighter, before fighting against others online. Characters ;Playable *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Sabo (One Piece) *Blackbeard (One Piece) *Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Cell (Dragon Ball) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Hitsugaya Toshiro (Bleach) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) *Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) *Hisoka Morow (Hunter x Hunter) *Biscuit Krueger (Hunter x Hunter) *Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) *Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) *All Might (My Hero Academia) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Asta (Black Clover) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) *Dai (Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai) *Galena (Jump Force) *Kane (Jump Force) *Prometheus (Jump Force) ;Non-playable *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Ryuk (Death Note) ;Story Exclusive *Navigator (Jump Force) Battle Stages *Hong Kong *Japan *Konohagakure *Marineford *Matterhorn *Mexico *Namek *New York *New Zealand *Paris *San Francisco *The Final Valley *Training Area *Umbras *Whole Cake Island *World Tournament Stage Gallery Promotional Artwork Box_art_PC_-_Jump_Force.jpg Jump Force Package.jpg Jump_Force_cover.png Screenshots & Stills Screenshot - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 2 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 3 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 4 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 5 - Jump Force.jpg Screenshot 6 - Jump Force.jpg Jump Force Zoro.png Sasuke's Susanoo.png JumpForce-RukiaVsZero.png JumpForce-NightStage.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro3.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro2.png JumpForce-Ichigo.png JumpForce-IchigoVsZoro.png JumpForce-IchigoVsAizen.png JumpForce-IchigoRukiaZero.png JumpForce-IchigoRukia.png JumpForce-Ichigo2.png JumpForce-Aizen.png Blackbeard - Jump Force.png Blackbeard 2 - Jump Force.png Gon - Jump Force.png Gon 2 - Jump Force.png Hisoka - Jump Force.png Hisoka 2 - Jump Force.png Namek - Jump Force.png Namek 2 - Jump Force.png Namek 3 - Jump Force.png Sabo - Jump Force.png Sanji - Jump Force.png Vegeta - Jump Force.png Vegeta 2 - Jump Force.png Vegeta 3 - Jump Force.png Vegeta 4 - Jump Force.png Boa Hancock Jump Force.jpg Boa Hancock Jump Force 02.jpg Renji Jump Force.jpg Renji Jump Force 02.jpg Trunks Jump Force 001.jpg Trunks Jump Force 002.jpg Trunks Jump Force 003.jpg Black Clover Jump Force 001.jpg Black Clover Jump Force 002.jpg Black Clover Jump Force 003.jpg Black Clover Jump Force 004.jpg Marineford Jump Force 001.jpg Marineford Jump Force 002.jpg Marineford Jump Force 003.jpg Marineford Jump Force 004.jpg 3087254-0618609796-i24R2yuj.jpg 3086996-6356234188-c06dbCrk.jpg Videos Jump Force Announcement Trailer JUMP FORCE - Ichigo Kurosaki Gameplay Trailer (2018) JUMP FORCE - GAMESCOM 2018 TRAILER X1, PS4, PC JUMP_FORCE_-_Saint_Seiya_Character_Trailer_X1,_PS4,_PC Jump Force Pegasus Seiya Gameplay Jump Force – Awakenings PS4 Jump Force - Ruroni Kenshin Trailer PS4 Jump Force – Custom Character Creation and Story Trailer JUMP FORCE - Seto Kaiba DLC Trailer X1, PS4, PC Trivia *The player character seems unfamiliar with Jump comics, as if they were they would be immediately suspicious of Light Yagami (one of the more recent characters). *The Death Note world seems to have merged at some point after the death of L, who would have been an invaluable ally to Jump Force. External links *Official game page *Official Jump Force Japanese site Category:Jump Force